Daydreamer
by winschester
Summary: He met her in England. He met her in Narnia. He met her in his dreams. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he did. He chose the second option. She chose the first. Kind of.  T for language. Edmund/OC. Some in England some in Narnia's Golden Age.


_Note: Okay, so this is my first TCON fic, and I'm a huge fan of the series but I haven't read the books yet. I will start reading them very soon, so If I make any mistakes about the stories or anything like that, don't be afraid to tell me. And I sometimes make stuff up. But little things._

_Daydreamer_

Bloody school for giving so much homework and so many tests, Peter for being the perfect boy, Susan being the dream of every single boy's dream and Lucy for being everyone's sweetheart. He sighed. He needed a moment, a moment to think-

"Holy crap, I'm sorry- I am, I was just going to Miss Adler to give the fucking late homework- Don't mind me, I grew up with a man-" said the redhead who was trying to pick his and her books up, she shook her head and sighed.

"I- Let me help," Edmund replied, a frown on his face. He leant down to pick his books up, looking down, not her face. She was staring at him, for sure, while her hands were working on the floor, she was trying to pick her books only, not his.

"Edmund, Pevensie." he said at last, trying to stop the awkward silence. He could look at her properly now, eyes slightly bloody because of not having enough sleep, her mouth was slightly open, then the redhead sighed again.

"Amelia." she paused, "Stark." she closed her mouth, ran a hand through her hair. Had she just say Stark? The _Starks_? The family that fought in the war, even the female part? How come she was there?

Edmund raised his eyebrows, "You-"

"Yes, I was not supposed to be alive, mother- she couldn't leave because she was pregnant and she left me with my uncle and died in 2 weeks." she explained quickly, looking down. She didn't let her green eyes meet his brown.

"I-" he was interrupted again,

"Just- _don't, _okay? I heard every fucking opinion about my family, positive ones, negative ones, every single opinion. I don't- I don't need your pity, your- your compliments, I don't need your anger. Just- that's my book, idiot, give that to me." she grabbed her book, giving him his books that she had picked up.

"Well if you stop interrupting me-" he frowned and placed a finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, "I can tell you that Miss Adler is not here today, her mother is ill and she's looking after her."

"Oh. Thank you." she smiled slightly, or a smirk, even, he shrugged. "I was just coming from her class- they said she wasn't there, so I'm going to that new café-" Amelia interrupted again.

"I should- I should go home." she whispered, looked at him for a second. Oh, she looked tired. She looked so, so tired.

**~n~n~**

He opened his eyes. Sighed, grabbed the glass that stood next to his bed, drank the water and lied down again.

Here she was, wondering in his dreams again. Miss Stark.

Why couldn't he get rid of her? Why wouldn't she just left his bloody mind?

He could remember that Scottish accent like he had just heard it. Bloody Amelia for making him go absolutely mad.

He needed to breathe. He needed fresh air.

He grabbed his shoes, one of Peter's coats and made sure he was asleep, walked out of the room, then the house, then the garden. He knew where he was going.

The park was _always _there for him.

What he didn't know was that she was there too. A sigh escaped his lips, he walked over the bench she was sitting on and sat next to her. She didn't even say a word.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Can't tell. Secret." she replied, he could hear the weakness in her voice.

"Amelia, What's wrong?" he asked, he kept his voice soft.

She was a woman after all.

"Look- Edward-"

"Edmund."

"Yes, Right. It's personal, alright? Something about my family that I certainly do not want to share." she wiped away a tear.

"Are you cold?" he asked, she was shivering. She had her coat on but it seemed like it wasn't enough, it was England and it was bloody cold.

"What- No," she replied, he had heard about the Stark women, they were always so stubborn, so, so ambitious.

"Yes you are." he said, he stood up to take his coat off but of course, she interrupted.

"Stop- God, that coat looks awfully huge." her eyes widened, he chuckled. He sat down again, but this time he took one arm off the coat, sat closer to her and wrapped it around both of them.

"I- I need to go." she said, "And you should, too. Your family will start looking for you soon." she nodded over his house, he managed a smile.

"What happened, Amelia?" he asked, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-" she sighed, "My uncle died. I'm moving away." she whispered, burst into tears and started running away.

_Holy crap. _was Edmunds last thought, after thinking that this was the last time seeing the Stark lady.

At least he thought like that.

**~n~n~**

"Peter, we should go back to the castle, I tell you, we haven't hunted in this forest before-"

"Oh, where's your courage Ed?" Peter snorted, Edmund sighed.

"I'm just, _worried_," he managed to say, right before arrows started flying around them, like there where at least 5 archers and they were trying to kill them. He took his sword out, so did Peter, back to back, they started waiting.

Waiting for death, maybe?

"Ouch- _ow," _a female voice called, "_Just- _was this tree here before?" she kept talking to herself, then jumped down a tree near the kings.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well that's not we're used to hear," Peter said to Edmund, who just shrugged. "So you don't know us?" he asked, she sighed.

"Not into what happens out of the forest. Aslan told me to not be curious." she shrugged, Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"You know Aslan?" he asked, she snorted.

"Of course I do, idiot, I met him when I first got here from Scotland-"

"You're _Scottish?_" Peter asked, the redhead snorted again.

"Yeah, right, narnians." she shook her head, "No hunting in this forest. Go away." she raised her bow and arrow, a challenging look on her face.

"We're the kings, you know," Peter started, Edmund nodded.

"Don't give a shit. Go away. No hunting in this forest." she simply shrugged, "These animals didn't get hunted since I got here. So, go."

"Hold on, you're-" Edmund started, the redhead interrupted,

"Look, there are lots of forests in Narnia. Just go hunt in one of them." she let a sigh escape her lips, "Who are you anyway?"

"High king of Narnia, Peter." Peter said, looked at Edmund who was staring at the redhead.

"I- king of Narnia, Edmund." he said, he was just staring, he couldn't even hear saying those words.

"Hah. Met a boy named Edmund once, or was it Edward? Stupid Pevensie, all those personal questions.." she mumbled, Edmund raised his eyebrows as Peter stared at him.

"_Amelia_?"


End file.
